Truth and Tongues
by Moonykins227
Summary: Marauders play a game of truth or dare and Remus’s kissing skills are put to question. Warnings: SBRL


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor, to my chagrin, do I own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter.

Summary: Marauders play a game of truth or dare and Remus's kissing skills are put to question. Warnings: SBRL

Also this is a Sirius/Remus story so if you don't like it I would suggest not reading it, and for all of you that do like this pairing feel free to send any words of advice to me and reviews to me since this is my first time writing. Tootles 

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

**T & T: Truth and Tongue**

**Chapter 1**

**The Drunken Turtle**

It was the night after the big quiditch match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Gryffindor had won by 120 points after a miraculous show from Sirius and James tag team skills on the pitch.

The entire school (besides the Slytherins) had decided to celebrate the victory in the Gryffindor common room, which is where our story begins, with everyone in high spirits (probably from the boos that they had consumed) and our two lovely marauders on top of a table chugging down more butterbeer than necessary and singing very off key (though later they would tell you that the crowd was in awe and that their singing had struck tears in the eyes of all who were present).

"It's all for me ..hic..grug me jolly jolly ..hic grug it's all for me beer..hic and tobacco spent all me tin on those lassies drinking gin ..burp..far across the western ocean I would wander where are me boots me noggin noggin ..hic..boots it's all for me beer and tobacco spent all me gold on those lassies cracking hoe hee hee….far across the western ocean I would wander." At this point after Sirius and James singing stopped James had moved a little too close to the side of the table and had fallen over on to his very inebriated ass.

Remus, who had been watching the entire thing from the safety of his comfy chair by the fire, had decided to show a little pity to his drunken ass friend and help, though Sirius was another story. As James made a very good show of looking like an obese turtle on its back, Sirius was on his side, his whole body shaking in mirth at the sight of his friend.

"How very supportive you are Padfoot, now do you mind getting your arse up and helping me move him so he doesn't take out a first year with his wailing,"

"Awwww but Moonykins he looks so funny why don't we just watch for a little bit and see what he does"

Remus gave Sirius a mock glare that very clearly said "GET UP NOW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF A PISSY WEREWOLF"; but in all honesty Remus was just as curious to see what James would do to get up; knowing full well that even if a few first years were traumatized from it, it still would be amusing as heck to watch.

James, clearly not hearing the conversation being said right above him, did the only thing that came to mind to get out of that predicament… he teetered. Again with his body swinging from side to side in hopes of flipping over, with his legs kicking in the air, Remus and Sirius couldn't help but to feel pity to all those turtles that looked bad now because of James' antics.

After about a half hour of James teetering Peter finally came over and kicked James in the side causing him to roll over onto his belly.

"WORMTAIL!! MY HERO!" James than preceded to jump on Peter and plant kisses on his head proclaiming his undying love.

By this time most of the common room had been emptied out, and those that still lingered were merely there to see the spectacle known as James Potter, but eventually got bored and left as well.

"OI! Where did everyone go?! I'm still hyper!" Sirius whined loudly.

"Why don't we play a game? It's Friday so we don't have to worry about classes tomorrow." Peter exclaimed

"PERFECT my dear Wormtail, stroke of pure genius, the question is what game? Hmmmmmmm." As James pondered on what game to play, Remus attempted to leave the room unnoticed so as he wouldn't have to participate in the games to come. Remus still had nightmares about the previous games that he and the rest of the marauders played last time they got drunk (such as: Jinx War, Tag with the perverted socks that were imprisoned in the closet …until that night which also had a thing for pinching Remus' bum, and Remus' most hated game.; pin the tail on whatever is moving, which on a few instances happened to have been him).

Remus had almost made it to the top of the stairs when he heard loud noises coming up the stairs. 'Those aren't foot steps.' Remus thought, than he realized what was coming and proceeded to run the rest of the way up the staircase, but alas Remus was too slow and was taken down by a very large black dog, that transformed back into Sirius once Remus had been subdued.

"Where are you off to my dear Moonykins? Surely not to go to bed I hope? We were about to play a game and it wouldn't be the same without you."

Though the words that Sirius said sounded sincere and sweet, Remus knew that nothing but bad things would happen with the look that was in Sirius' eyes.

Before Remus even had a chance to say an excuse, a very lame excuse but an excuse none the less, Sirius had taken Remus and thrown him over his shoulder and than discarded him onto the floor next to the rest of the marauders.

"Now that Sir Padfoot has mightily conquered the big bad wolf and has him on a leash" as soon as James spoke Sirius pulled out a leash with a studded collar, and had then attempted to put it on Remus but from the look on Remus' face he knew that the amusement that he would have had from Remus in a leash wasn't quiet worth his life or any of his most prized appendages that would surely be ripped off by the aggravated werewolf if he continued. Remus realized he would have to play but he sure as hell wasn't going to loose his pride so that Sirius could have his amusement.

"Okay not on a leash, but none the less the games may continue and we have already decided on a game, will you do the honors Wormtail?"

"WERE PLAYING TRUTH OT DARE!" Peter giggled out happily, and than fell over.

"Right my good drunken plumped up rat that we are" James than went over the rules, and Remus could already tell that this was bad. Any game no matter how innocent it was could never stay innocent once the marauders were done with it. He just hoped that he would survive this night with hopefully some of his pride still intact and if he was lucky all his body parts as well.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!" James, Sirius, and Peter screamed together. Remus merely sighed and accepted his fate.

Hey this story will be continued, that is if anyone likes it enough for me to continue, so hopefully it will be updated soon.


End file.
